warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Appledash
Charart Requests Proper Layout: Charart :Pelt Colour: :Eye Colour: :Any Markings: (tabby, tuxedo, tortoiseshell, wavy stripes, ect.) :Any Effects: (scars, nicked ears, ect.) :Who This User Request is From: :File Name: :Gender: :Rank: :Fur Stormstar K, so here he is! My first charart!! Be hon est, and I hope he's good. [[User:Dawnstreak |'Dawn']][[User talk:Dawnstreak |'streak']] 01:10, July 23, 2011 (UTC) K...now..how do I do that? [[User:Dawnstreak |'Dawn']][[User talk:Dawnstreak |'streak']] 01:25, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:Dawnstreak |'Dawn']][[User talk:Dawnstreak |'streak']] 01:31, July 23, 2011 (UTC) OK... IT NOW WORKS. How about now? [[User:Dawnstreak |'Dawn']][[User talk:Dawnstreak |'streak']] 01:50, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Ello, Icestorm! So, what should we do for timelines? I was wondering whether we should create a specific format for it or something just so it could look...more filled? What are your thoughts? P.S. Icecloud's apprentice image has already been tweaked, not that I'm stalking your every movement, pfft, xD 04:29, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Do we have the grades done yet? I think we should get those ready before. I'll be out of town, but I will have limited computer and wifi access by the way :D 00:39, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok, what about a picture for the template? 00:48, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I also noticed that a few of the author and timline articles have been claimed by PB or PW. We might want to check with the project leaders and deputies that it's okay if we include them in our project and replace the template with ours. Then I think we should start lableing the articles. And so overall I think we should start adding people in say...28th? Maybe sooner. If you think of anything else just message me on my talk page or email, atelda@gmail.com, gtg now! Good luck for the next week! 00:59, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Lol! Are they that awesome? xD 00:03, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I can't wait for Thanksgiving.....Then I can stuff with you dressing and gobble you all up! >:D 00:11, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm just jking! Besides......I can't eat you! You're a human not a turkey! 00:43, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm.......True. So are you a turkey or a human? 00:57, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Because: #I'm nice #I'm super nice #I'm totally nice! So come on! Tell me! 01:02, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi can you be my Mentor? Hello, My name is Firestar1122000 (or Rowanflight) and I was looking for a mentor. I read your profile and you seem like the perfect one. Lt me know if you can! Thanks! 01:43, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Oh come on! Pwetty pwetty pwease? :3 02:08, July 25, 2011 (UTC) last nights ques. Hey its me Firestar1122000 and the question was: How do I get a regular charart that I made onto a user page like mine or yours? 22:17, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! 22:17, July 26, 2011 (UTC) When I did it on mine weird wording came up on the picture. Re:Turkey or Human? Thank you! =D So......where are you hiding to when Thanksgiving come? xD 13:43, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Why would I want to eat you? It's not Thanksgiving yet! And sure! 13:44, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Charart request Can you do a charart for me? Heres what my cat looks like or well, the details. Shorthaired/longhaired:Long haired Pelt Color:Light Greensish mixed with tan/cream. Eyes:Amber Extras:White hind paws. Markings:Tabby Thanks! 13:50, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Warrior, and did i put female? Sowy. XD 14:04, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Question Hi I'm Sorrow's Wing and Id like to join the Reality project but I cant find the talk page where I can ask to join thanks! Sorrow's Wing 15:31, July 29, 2011 (UTC) okay thanks anyway! Sorrow's Wing 15:40, July 29, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Thanks. Thanks 4 the charart. 20:19, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: I've seen those opinions too, however I think if it's known that anyone can edit the main page then it's possibly that people can get reckless and for example edit the recent news section and announce something that would not be very important. It's possibly, maybe I'm just being paranoid. Leader and deputy only editing the main page is unfair too, perhaps we could do something like ask users to notify one of us or post something on the project talk page so they can edit the main page themselves. Would that sound okay? Thanks! 01:33, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm good. Re-doing my userpage. How are you? 21:39, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Siggy Yeah Icestorm could you make me a siggy? I tried all of the tutorials and it was to....confuising. So I was wondering if you could make me one. So Sandstorm in blue linking to my talk page. Then in smaller black letters I need a nap So that's what I want. if you could make it.... 14:50, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. The word I to my user page and nap to Stareh if you would 14:59, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Wait, different Stareh to nap 15:00, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks for the help Icestorm. 17:09, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I know you're epic dear. You should be on the epic wall of fame or something. But I need to be in your list now, because we're both epic, don't you think? We're like two peas in a...pod or seeds in a watermelon, we rock it. So now, Icy, we are officially declared the most epicest cheesecakeans for now. Rainy should make us awards, and Frosty should make us some dinner. I love you too, dear. Kthxbai, ~ 21:38, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Okaay, I did. And it's completely true :3 21:55, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Yes, the Email User thing is awesome. I don't want to reply on email out of privacy though. I don't really know if you can see my actual email when I reply, so yeah. :D Wow, I dodn't even notice about the edits... :P I'm fine, just a little busy. You? 23:07, July 31, 2011 (UTC) hey heeeey Icestorm! Wazzup? -- 03:19, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Same Same here! I usually never notice that I just passed a major goal. Then someone comes up and congratulates me, and I'm like woah! Didn't even notice! :P ☀SquirrelFlame29☀' 'Finally Cooling it Down 22:34, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Wow, and I though I did stupid things... XD Oh, and thanks for all your help on PW. You seem to be the only active user these days. ;) ☀SquirrelFlame29☀' 'Finally Cooling it Down 22:43, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Really?? Wow, I almost fell off my chair! :P Why did you get demoted? You'd be an excellent leader! =D (No offense towards Mistystar, of course) ☀SquirrelFlame29☀' 'Finally Cooling it Down 22:52, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Aww...You left the wiki? Must have been sad. So many people left the wiki, though. Bramble left, Oblivion left, Night Shine left, Insaneular left, Wildheart left. I happy you didn't! =) Btw, how's it being deputy of PR? ☀SquirrelFlame29☀' 'Finally Cooling it Down 23:08, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Playing pool at my house~and winning x) -- 03:52, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Hello! I'm a new user. You can call me Fire or Fireheart. Now my question. How make i userboxes? Like: this user likes Jayfeather or sometthing. Can you help me by this??? ^^ (Sorry for my bad english xD) Fireheart002 18:44, August 3, 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 Thank you ^^ Re: Hi! Fine, even though I've been really busy. Don't worry, I'll be on more often sooner. 19:46, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I've hardly done anything! I'm lucky Squirrelflame's doing all my work for me. :P But soon I'll get back on and actually work harder. 19:49, August 3, 2011 (UTC) It's nice that I can finally do something about vandalism! The only down part is tons of users asking me for help everyday! :P It's all good anyway. xD 20:01, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Nice to know... xD. Why? Do people have reasons to be bored? Hmm... xD 20:15, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, we went on vacation, but I had a computer with me practically the whole time, so I was on a lot! 20:23, August 3, 2011 (UTC) China, of course! We go there a lot. 20:49, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Ooh! That sounds like so much fun! You're making me jealous... :P What are you going to do there? Any plans? 21:00, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Have to go now. Bye! 21:03, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Deputies Yeah, we're both deputies! I know what the honor feels like. :P Yeah, Atelda told me about the icons and stuff. So much hard work to start a project! It'll be worth it, though. :D Being deputy of PW is awesome! I love having the power to actually archive things when I see it needs archiving and the power to put up votes! XD ☀SquirrelFlame29☀' 'Finally Cooling it Down 21:10, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, 'cause Stonefur is epic! He should have lived. He was such a cute, innocent kit! :P ☀SquirrelFlame29☀' 'Finally Cooling it Down 00:04, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi! Why thank you for the compliment! (bows) It's an honor to receive a message from such a respected user on the wiki, LOL. ;) And there is one question you can ask for me; kits in Project Character Art only get to comment but not make chararts, right? I mean, when Tweak Month is over. Just checking! :) 14:35, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Ah, thank you for the information, it really cleared things up for me. :) And why not, I'd love to be friends! I'll add you to my list soon. And don't hesitate to stop by my talk page whenever you want to chat or talk about stuff or whatever. ;) 16:25, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I guess. Here in the wiki, though, I'm being assaulted by compliments mercilessly which is half good, half bad, I guess, since I have to make edits to my user page and talk page so often. xD So, how are you? :) 16:36, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hay Icy :3 17:06, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Swimming Well, you'll probably do a lot more fun stuff anyway. ;D 18:45, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like fun! I wish I could be there. xD Will you have a computer with you or will you be inactive? 18:50, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Why thank you, Icy <3 I'm fine, or I would've ranted on Skype ;D :3 19:32, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Re;Images Molepelt and Whitestorm's need to be tweaked, you can add them to the list. As for Stoneclaw, he doesnt get an image, so there is no reason to tweak his unneeded one, and honestly i think Patchpelt is fine. I just dont want to add to many other images. 16:23, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Siggie Goodness, everyone's changing their siggie recently! :P I like your new one! 03:36, August 6, 2011 (UTC) charart Can you make my a cat/. Atelda suggested you on chat. Mouseheart a torioseshell tom medd cat with green eyes. Long haired. Thanks Spottedpelt34 17:58, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Spottedpelt34 Thanks for the charart its great. Spottedpelt34 14:05, August 7, 2011 (UTC)Spottedpelt34 Can you make another cat please. Ok Lily is a white she cat with ginger patches. She has blue eyes and she is a kittypet Spottedpelt34 01:43, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Spottedpelt34 Are you working on the cat or are you not started? Whatever the reason thanks. Spottedpelt34 00:16, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Spottedpelt34﻿ Great! Yeah, I can tell. Not exactly fall yet, but it'll do. :P Keep resisting the urge to take it. It's mine. XD I am not allowed to make a Skype, though, but thanks for telling me anyway! XD 22:11, August 6, 2011 (UTC) A new one! Already? You must like to change things a lot! :P 22:16, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Of course! The more signatures, the merrier! XD 22:31, August 6, 2011 (UTC) So do I! They're pretty... :P I have to leave now, ok? Talk to you later! 22:37, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I need to congratulate you on being deputy in Project Reality! ^_^ Congrats!! 18:06, August 7, 2011 (UTC) No problem! :) 00:06, August 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Skype Nope. I you need to contact me off the wiki my email is sunse_paws@yahoo.com or if you have a deviantART, mine is http://darkhallows.deviantart.com [[User:Darkhallows|'Darkhallows']] Enter the cave? 04:39, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Firekit Here she is: http://i55.tinypic.com/15x2461_th.jpg 19:40, August 8, 2011 (UTC) your leafstorm picture Hi. How did you create your Leafstorm picture? I would like to know how to do that. Please help me also with creating a signature. Im sorry if the answers to these are obvious.Featherpelt 20:28, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Featherpelt <3 --bracken--~ 20:29, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Signature Yes you can create one for me but have it approved by me first! Thanks! Featherpelt 21:26, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Featherpelt Something that kind of describes a gray and white. Something cool. Thanks alot! your awesome!Featherpelt 21:32, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Featherpelt a star, thats it. g2g!Featherpelt 21:38, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Featherpelt My signature Thanx alot Icestorm! But how do i set that as my signature?Featherpelt 22:21, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Featherpelt o3o Apprentice tweeked charart? I saw that you said that Leaf-storm could be included for tweeking charart. Would it be alright if I could show them a tweeked image of another character that needs it? 14:21, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much :D Where's the list of chararts needing to be done? 14:29, August 9, 2011 (UTC) your vacation Hey! just wanted to say hi and have fun on your vacation. Im still a bit stuck on my signature, but ive got Atelda helping me with it. K thanx bye! I'll miss you!!!xD :) :p 16:55, August 10, 2011 (UTC) No dear, it's Smosh and Schmoyoho, together, as a new level of awesomeness. But nice try <3 17:10, August 10, 2011 (UTC) question Hi, how can i get a userpage like yours? (unless only sysops use it.)i tried to retype it but no avail, it screwed up my userpage and now i had to wipe it out. Help please? 15:03, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm going on vacation at the end of summer too xD 02:57, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I know that this is random, but your charart of your cat (Iceshine) is really pretty! I love cats with tabby patches, like Ivypool. :D 01:29, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :D No problem, and thanks! 03:58, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah ~Brackenfur66~ 16:12, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Brackenfur66~Brackenfur66~ 16:12, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, i don't think I've ever talked to you before. You seem really nice. I really love your chararts, they are amazing! [[User:Emma8362|'DaRk']][[User Talk:Emma8362|'RiVeR']] 15:45, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Oi. You forgot too? Fail. =( Thank you! xD 23:03, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Project Reality Hi Icetstorm I'm new to Project Reality can you help me out a little. Like kind of be my mentor? ~Brackenfur66~ 16:18, August 23, 2011 (UTC)Brackenfur66~Brackenfur66~ 16:18, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Charart Page hey Icey everytime I edit the Charart Page it messes it up and my edit doesn't show! Can you help? 17:22, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hey Icestorm! Welcome back! Sorry, but Squirrelflame archived your nominations in PW for lack of work. If you want, you can put them up again. :D 00:30, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay, great! PW has seemed so empty recently. xD 00:35, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Always Archive Project Discussions Please note that project discussions should never just be removed from talk pages, they should be archived. I've done so with the one you removed from the Project Reality talk page by recovering it in the history, so no harm, no foul, but I figured letting you know to avoid it in the future would be a good plan. 14:47, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Mentor Hi Icestorm! Will you be my mentor? I need someone to guide me when I become an apprentice for PCA. Have a great day! Featherferal MyDen! 15:09, August 26, 2011 (UTC)Featherferal Fine Fine, I guess. With school now starting, this is a really busy time of year, and I might not be able to go on that much. 00:53, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! XD I'll beat you some day! I wish it were summer. Then I could go back to getting 100 edits/day. :P 01:06, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Aww, really? Lucky! What I wouldn't give for two more weeks... :P Btw, sorry about declining TigerClan and Fox. I did what I thought was right, but I hope you're not offended. :) 01:23, August 28, 2011 (UTC) PW/CP Yeah, I feel better now. XD You're doing a Super Edition's cliffnotes? This is going to take a while. :P 01:59, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, 50% done! I'd probably have died by now. XD It looks really good so far! =) I'm working on WIndClan, and I'm hoping to finish by today! 02:11, August 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chat Room I accept problem reports with screenshots at admin@kitsufox.com 21:50, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hay Icestorm... How do you create such advanced looking chararts? Pixlr? 21:52, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Yea I just downloaded it... but its hard.... How do create those textures like stripes ect? 17:32, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Thamx! I will try my very hardest to remeber that! ;- XD 17:35, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Wow- thanx so much Icestorm! :D :D 17:41, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Approved Hey dude when you archived Pipers kit images you kind of forgot to do... everything. Sorry to nag, but i wasnt a tweaked image, it needed to be put on her page. Please remember next time, and sorry to nag. 00:57, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Witty greeting that makes you reply. 02:22, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Charat Hi. Before I get off today, Can you make me a charat? I asked some people, but they haven't replyed back. here is my info. Thanks *Pelt color : Light Gray *Markings : White paws, 1 Dark stripe over flank *Eye color : Green *Any scars : None *Rank : Warrior Fernfur stop believing! 02:23, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Funny comeback that leaves a oblivious question. 02:26, September 4, 2011 (UTC) long-haired. Fernfur stop believing! 03:05, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Why did you revert my tweak? It was agreed upon, actually, twice that Crookedstar's jaw needed tweaked. I reserved his image, so I don't know why you reverted it. 21:23, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok 01:19, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Charat Thanks! Fernfur stop believing! 01:31, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Smart alec question why you never responded to me >:I 21:16, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Stupid question that states why you are singing through talk message. <3 21:19, September 6, 2011 (UTC) DON'T STOP. BELIEVING. 21:41, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Help, please! Hi I was wondering if you could tell me how to get a user box. I have no idea! Hope you can help. Riverface 15:05, September 10, 2011 (UTC) hello again Thanks I can put as many of thoughs as I want on my page, right? How do you get " This user is a fan of ex: Squirrelflight" ? and "This user supports SandxFire" ? Riverface 15:32, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Kit to Apprentice Hi Ice! I have been waiting for about two months to become an apprentice for the PCA. I was hoping you could help me. ♫ Featherferal ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''May StarClan Be With You!]] 18:40, September 10, 2011 (UTC)Featherferal Hey Icy! I was wondering, what rank do you have to be to nominate someone to a higher rank in PCA? I was just thinking, for the future, maybe. 18:55, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that's coolio. Thanks! :) 19:22, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Dont have a webcam. MSN would be easier. Or couldnt we just do PCA's IRC? 00:48, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sure. I'll do that now. But you'll have to walk me through stuff cause I'm incompetent that way. xP 00:52, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Name, okay? I was making a friend and helper section, Exact words "Icestorm-also a really great helper" Would you like me to take that down? I don't want to use anyone's name if they don't want it there. Riverface 02:24, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Tutorial Section Would you mind also doing dapples in the mottled section? 23:52, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you :). 23:54, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Icestorm, do you want to come on the IRC? I want to talk with you. :) charat Hi Icestom I saw your charats and they are really good can you fo one for me? This is what my cat looks like... Name: Wolfwisker Pelt color: Dark grey with black stripes Pelt lengh: Long Gender: Boy eye color: Amber Rank: Leader extra: deep V shape in ear, (like Tigerstar) one white paw, torn ear (like Raggerdstar) scar on sholder (like Blustsar) scared across muzzle, Ragged pelt Wolfwisker 21:36, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I wanted to apologize Hi, I wanted to say that I'm sorry if I seemed at all mean or snappy about you redoing Firestar. I talked to Iceheart, and she told me you guys agreed he needed to be redone. I had no prior knowledge of this, so I had just assumed, which makes a butt out of me. I didn't mean to sound mean, however. Anyways, I hope you can accept my apology. 03:08, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I felt really bad after Iceheart told me it was ok and it was going to nag at me until I asked. 15:22, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Layers Tutorial Hey Icestorm. I read that Iceheart said to ask a lead about contributing to the official tutorial. I was wondering if I could cover the layers part, as it is "free game" right now? ☾Mint☽Cheers! I'll drink to that. 21:25, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I didn't see that part, sorry. But thanks. ☾Mint☽Cheers! I'll drink to that. 21:29, September 14, 2011 (UTC) I just burned them onto the orange with a small brush and blurred. 00:38, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Ya i was thinking we needed a tweaking section. I'll do it, but im gone Monday to friday next week so it would have to be after that. 01:20, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Get on chat? Please? 12:07, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Wahhhh......:( Okay.....Have a nice day at school! 12:13, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Charcat Can I have a charcat? Pelt colour: brown and cream (like Molekit (OTS)) Eye colour: Leaf-green Markings: three white paws (except the front left) and face Any effects: no who this user requset is from: Cometflight File name: Cometflight Gender: she-cat Rank: deputy Fur: long --Cometflight 16:54, September 17, 2011 (UTC) It looks great and it looks beautiful, too. I forget to tell you that one of her ears are torn. --Cometflight 18:20, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Never mind about the ear. I like it better before, anyway. I was really pretty and looks great before. --Cometflight 18:30, September 17, 2011 (UTC) sorry Sorry I made you go back and forth just for the charcat :( --Cometflight 18:43, September 17, 2011 (UTC) >.< Hey, I see you have a template called "My infoboxes". How can I get that? Spottedleaf123 22:19, September 17, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 Just a little heads up Hey, Icy. Me and Iceheart just wanted to tell you that next week, Iceheart will be gone from Monday until Friday and then I'll be away Wednesday until Friday. So you and Cloudy and Dark will be the only leads around, I hope that doesn't create a problem for you. 03:16, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ._. You left me all alone on Skype ;-; Rainy, Froon, and Nighty were all off too. Why did you do this to me, Icy? Kittycat79]]aka Rowantail 08:39, September 18, 2011 (UTC) PWEASE get on aim? I'm bored...... 13:03, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Why'd you leave? :( 13:33, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ''♫☮ɛɱɱɑ]][[User talk:Emma8362|'8362☮♫']] 20:13, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Icy, I saw you uploaded a new version of Firestar's Leader image, and I just wanted to let you know, you forgot the earpink. XD And are we actually allowed to do that? Upload over a image if we were the original artist, even though it's already approved? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 07:12, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Get on aol right now, or I shall kill you. >:D 11:30, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Oh, of course not! Go right ahead. I think the only reason that he ended up with those loopy stripes was because I had absolutely no ideas, not to mention no talent, in tabby designs. 22:23, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Can you reply to me? Keep your promise, my beloved Icy <3 01:01, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey Icestorm, I know that recently we've been having a disagreement over my tweaked charart, causing us to become...hostile-ish. I'm sorry, its all my fault; its just that I put up my charart long before a lot of other people did, and got impatient when it wasn't approved after 24 hours. Now that there's a new rule that even if its commented, the comment must be fixed, why don't we settle our disagreements and have...peace? :3 01:00, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Someone who loves me <3 01:07, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks thanks for the charat Icestorm Wolfwisker 20:46, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Just had ice cream. xD 00:40, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Ugh Dude Icey you killed me! You do understand that I can't blur it anymore? But you killed me! Ugh 01:22, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Um on second thought could you just do what you want me to do with it? Because I did my best and Cloudskye said I should ask you 01:24, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Favor? There are two pictures on the tweak page that have gone two days without a comment, Jake's kittypet and Firestar's kittypet. Many images were approved and archived last night, and I think those two were accidentally looked over. I'm sorry if I sound a little impatient or nagging, that isn't my intention. It's just that Iceheart won't be back until Friday and I usually ask her, and Cloudskye doesn't like to be bothered on her talk page for this stuff. However, if this bothers you, you can ignore me if you like, I won't take offense. 01:30, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I hadn't noticed until a ton of people asked me why we were so angry at each other. xD btw, Larkwing was uploaded on Monday, and hasn't been commented since; and you said you would archive it after I fixed the shading, so can you? :3 20:43, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Good, I guess. My internet access broke for 5 days, so I couldn't really get on, and once I got on, nearly everything was...different. xD 20:47, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Really? You just got braces? I had them when I was 11, 2 years ago. ;D You'll get used to them soon; I did. 21:04, September 21, 2011 (UTC) What? ;3 21:13, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Cool! You could name her...Sorreltail, or something. xD I have two cats, Stonefur and Feathertail. =) 21:22, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh Mkay but Cloudskye said it was a good idea and I did that but anyways I hope you like it since your gonna do it.... 22:06, September 21, 2011 (UTC) D:< Answer. The. Skype. Yes, you're on, and apparently this is how I have to get you D:< <3 01:30, September 22, 2011 (UTC) o3o 01:36, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot! I really do like it! Do you? 01:42, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Shading How do you do the shading on the charats? I just cant get it right! -Elmostar; Power to the Puppets! 06:14, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I use GIMP, but i can't get it right! i started with a plain cat and ended with a cat covered in black specks! Help! -Elmostar Power Puppets 23:52, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Icy 8D I hope we do too. I'M SO HAPPY TO BE BACK. }wildheart~ 00:00, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Pretty good. I'm getting addicted to this site called tumblr (you probably know it - it's a bloggin site kind of like twitter) and I was like "Oh, I remember when I was addicted to WWiki.... I WANT TO GO BACK." lol }wildheart~ 00:07, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Charcat Hey, I am new and I was wondering if you can make me a charcat? Pelt Colour: very pale brown Eye Colour: sky-blue or turquoise Any Markings: white paws, tail, chest, muzzle, and underbelly; and a cute, pink nose Any Effects: N/A Who This User Request is From: Star that falls from Night Sky File Name: Star Gender: She-cat Rank: to-be Fur: Long --Star That Falls from Night Sky 00:14, September 23, 2011 (UTC) 10,000 edits gurlfran! xDDD 01:33, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Formal congratulations :P Congrats on 10,000 edits!!! :D 01:36, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: SAI I actually use GIMP for that, as my SAI program wouldn't recognize the files from this website. Sorry I couldn't help. 01:43, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Get on skype. As soon as possible. 22:28, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Wha? Oh Hey personal Stalker! 8D -- 01:15, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I know you said not to, and you can edit it later, but I did it anyway xD Look at my profile under 'Links and Other Things'. 01:23, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hai Icestorm... I was wondering where and how you got all of those boxes on your front page. Like every body has them. Me as a Cat and all your info. Basicly how did you get all of your profile stuff? I need to updat my profile! Help! 15:27, September 24, 2011 (UTC) OKaty thank you Icy. But I was woundering if you could check it afterwards? Becuase I might have accidentaly left some of your stuff in there.... <3 Friends? xox 15:31, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Icestorm can you take out all of your stuff on my page? Like all the stuff about you, may you please delete that but leave one example for each? Thanx 15:37, September 24, 2011 (UTC) PLease can you edit my profile page to look like yours?!?!?!? I dont have a clue what Im doing! 15:41, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Ummm Okay. But keep checking if I replied back later becuase I might need help and random times.... thanx Icestorm123..... :D :D :D <3 15:51, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :D:D 15:54, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Icestorm I dont understand the source codes. Can you please help by editing it for me? I have NO clue how to edit it. 15:58, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Never mind Icestorm you dont need to edit it. I'll get Atelda to edit it. thank you :D :D 16:09, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Umm thats the ing. I dot know how 2..... but its okay. I asked Atelda if she could do that since I have no idea how 2. Thanx for letting me copy and past everthing, Icestorm. You were a big help. :D :D 16:14, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi And whats up with you? just stopping by to say hi to you! I miss you, and I hope we can talk soon! let me know how youre doing and whats up with you! thanks for my signature I really like it now that ive figured out how to set it! Keep in touch! ★Featherpelt★ 20:25, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Icestorm I really need hhelp. Im sorry I cant do it but I have no idea how to and- can you just do everything for me, PLEASE. Atelda said to ask you becuase you 2 edit differantly but can you please do it for me? Please can you create the sub-pages, ect and make it look like yours? Get back to me ASAP, 20:55, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Its fine. I'm adding my stuff now. Thanks for letting me copy and paste your stuff :D :D 00:42, September 25, 2011 (UTC) wait Icestorm, can you reaplce my stuff with yours? I cant read the coding and it wont let me see through sorce code..... 00:47, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Thanks for the charcat, by the way not to be mean or anything but didn,t I say the entire tail is white, but it doesn't matter if u changed it or not. --Star That Falls from Night Sky 03:03, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Signature Ok i am sorry I did no know i will change it tomarrow ok? Violetpelt☾The Full Moon Awaits☽ 00:19, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ok wait one sec Violetpelt☾The Full Moon Awaits☽ 00:30, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Happy? And btw the wiki does know by starshine it's one of the names people refere to me by. Starshine☾The Full Moon Awaits☽ 00:33, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Icestorm how are the chararts going? Take your time! :D <3 21:00, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Heads up I saw the vandalism done to your userpage. I met the person on chat, and s/he said that I would be scared if I knew who he was. This is just a heads up. YatzSliverswordDefender of Sacred Grove 21:25, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I asked s/he if he was Darkheart:-), but he simply said that he didn't know who that was.. O_O YatzSliverswordDefender of Sacred Grove 21:28, September 26, 2011 (UTC) He is acting... weird.... YatzSliverswordDefender of Sacred Grove 21:30, September 26, 2011 (UTC) OOps sorry wrong person.... 21:34, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Just dropped by to say hi. Hi! xD Sweetflo I'm sweeter than you think! Category:Signatures 22:27, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanx for uploading it icestorm :D 00:41, September 27, 2011 (UTC) hey do u know greenshine2 well i think u gave her like a cat form i was wondering if u could do that for me....please?LightningCutiepie2203 01:44, September 27, 2011 (UTC) icestorm help me its says im bannned on the chat i do not understand can you un ban me pwetty pwease srry im banned i dont understand can you unban me pwetty pwease its me scourgeclaw hi icy its me scourgeclaw agin please un ban me! ok icy i understand how long will my trail be? awww thanks can you choose for me but id like the color to be yellowLightningCutiepie2203 21:30, September 27, 2011 (UTC) >:D Thanks! I feel <3'd from all the messages I got... I only expected only about one or two... xD 00:27, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hai Icestorm? Can you create the show and hide part of the drop boxes for my user page. The As A cat, Personal, Wiki Member, ect? thanx 17:08, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Tweaking Okay we need to chat about tweak page, but I want to do it on the IRC. Can you come on a midnight on the wiki clock (idk about you but that’s 5 oclock for me)? 18:37, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Not everyone is on now. 18:39, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Only two hours early good job. PCA channel right? 23:44, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Can you make me an charart? I want her to look like: Gray tabby with amber eyes, a nick in right ear One black paw A deputy and long furLeafstar22 13:00, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Leafstar I actually need the file with all of the layers, not the png. ^^; 22:45, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Re; Yes you shouldnt be butting in. 22:45, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea what you just asked. 22:48, October 5, 2011 (UTC) the color is yellow and light blueLightningCutiepie2203 00:03, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Why did you blur messages? 13:07, October 7, 2011 (UTC)Leafstar Heeeeeyy. Big Showwww. 18:11, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Can you make a cat for me? Can you make a cat for me she is like this: Pelt color: Light Golden long furred Details: Black spots, Emerald green eyes, and she has black paws. Its ok if your busy though, you can tell me if you can't Leopardheart Creature Of The Night 19:32, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh my gosh thats so pretty thank you!!! :) Leopardheart Creature OfThe Night 19:57, October 8, 2011 (UTC) You bet you do B) - 00:43, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Cat Do you really think so? Sky- Trick and gimmie candy 05:54, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hai there! *bangs head on chat* Why won't you work, chatty? :3 16:30, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Bump. Bump. Sugar lump. Rump. Your response is irrelevant. 23:02, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Request Hi, can you do me a charart? Name: Whitefeather Gender: She-Cat Rank: Warrior Description: Whitefeather is a persian flat faced white she-cat with green eyes, she has cris-crossed scars along her pelt. 16:34, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:IRC Chat Sure, Icy. When would you like to try and chat? -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 19:50, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure, be right there. lol, I got no life either... Besides PCA and horses that is xP -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 22:21, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Bump bump sugar lump rump. Bumception! :o 00:05, October 16, 2011 (UTC) OMZ! They fadinz' though! *Furiously re-colors* :D . 23:39, October 16, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hai, Icy. I think I asked you this but i dont remeber but I still REALLLLLY need help with it: Icestorm, I kinda need help with something. I cant create the format that everybody else has, like on your profile page, it has thoughts on other users, ect. Cn you please create that same format on mt profile page, please?All the way up to my user boxes. I almost got it but I cant create the 'Show' thing. Can you please do that on my profile page, but in a light blue, please? ? Can you help me? 00:47, October 17, 2011 (UTC) It just looks differant than everybody elses....Sigh. Oh well. 00:55, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Dear Icestorm. I am a new apprentice of the PCA and would like to ask you a question. When you go to 'Characters without chararts' page, do you have to reserve that position? Or can you just put the charart up on the approval page? Thank you, 01:32, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Icestorm i got you mixed up with Frostheart123! Sorry! 01:34, October 18, 2011 (UTC) XD Thanks. (Icebrain.) <3 <3 05:22 Wed Oct 19 Hey Ic(e)y? (is yours with an E, or is that Iceheart?) When people redo images, does it HAVE to be the person who redid the first one who redoes the rest? Cause you redid quite a lot, most of them with other images that will need to be redone too, and I was hoping to do some of them, but I wasn't sure if it was allowed. Like, I wanted to maybe do Hawkfrost's images and maybe Tigerstar's if possible when I get the time. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 18:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, awesome. ^^ ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 04:11, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Bump, bump, sugar-lump rump! :D -- 21:03, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Ummm Umm... Well Icy I didn't know. Well from what I saw.... Nobody ever said anything.... 21:14, October 21, 2011 (UTC)